La dragona y la vampiresa
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Sybille recuerda cómo conoció a su esposa.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Sybille-Love-Prompt-Elder-Scrolls-Skyrim)

 **Introducción:** Sybille Stentor, la Maga de la Corte en Soledad que también es una vampiresa, me interesa. He tratado de encontrar algunas historias sobre ella y tristemente solo encontré una historia corta sobre sus pensamientos o el asesinato de Torygg. La he visto como un personaje de fondo en varias historias sobre Elisif, pero ninguna con ella. Así que el desafío es el siguiente:

 **\- Escribe una historia romántica sobre Sybille Stentor.**

Aquí tienes unas pocas sugerencias/ideas, siéntete libre de usarlas...o no:

\- Dragonborn/Sybille.

\- Elisif/Sybille.

\- Crossover con ** _Harry Potter_** con Harry/Sybille.

* * *

Sybille Stentor permitió que una pequeña sonrisa adornase sus labios al despertarse y ver a su esposa.

La vampiresa estaba sorprendida al verla todavía a su lado. Normalmente a estas horas lidiaba con nobles pidiéndole favores que generalmente ignoraba o luchaba contra distintos grupos que amenazaban a la ciudad que ambas habitaban, Soledad, o a toda la región de Skyrim

Por otro lado podía entender porque estaba aún dormida. Con todo el trabajo que tenia que hacer porque todos la veían como la Salvadora del Mundo y Campeona de los Dioses y el hecho de que le daba de comer al llegar a casa tras lidiar contra sus enemigos era comprensible que estuviese exhausta y no desease despertar.

En particular, la noche anterior había vuelto de un viaje a la isla de Solstheim, cerca de la región sureña de Morrowind, que se había visto forzada a hacer para confrontar a su predecesor en el cargo de Sangre de Dragón, un sacerdote llamado Miraak, ya que este había tomado como insulto que hubiese matado a Alduin, el Devorador de Mundos y líder de todos los Dragones, en lugar de dejarle la oportunidad a él. Tras derrocar a él y a sus cultistas en combate el Príncipe Daédrico Hermaeus Mora mato a Miraak por incumplir un trato que habían hecho milenios atrás y permitió a su esposa volver a casa a través de su Dominio. Tras toda esa experiencia era perfectamente razonable para Sybille dejarla dormir unas horas más.

Abandonando la habitación para ir a bañarse, sus pensamientos fluyeron como el agua en la que estaba sumergiéndose hasta el momento en el que había conocido al amor de su vida.

Al principio no le había parecido extraño ver a una khajiit en Skyrim, incluso si era completamente negra, debido a que Soledad atraía comerciantes y turistas de todos los rincones de Tamriel. Si embargo, cuando esta había empezado a preguntar sobre la noche en la que el rey Torygg, lo más parecido a un hijo que había tenido en su larga vida, murió y las razones por las que sus asesinos le habían atacado, Sybille se había sentido ofendida por lo que interpretaba como una falta de respeto a la memoria del último rey que habían tenido antes de que los Imperiales decidiesen añadir Skyrim a sus territorios.

Esa actitud cambio cuando su futura esposa mato al Maestro Vampiro que la había infectado siglos atrás y agradeció que le hubiese indicado donde estaba, revelando en el proceso que para ella los vampiros y licántropos eran personas hasta que mataban por diversión o cazaban más de lo que necesitaban, que era lo que el Maestro había estado haciendo con la población local.

Tras esa conversación su relación se había vuelto más amigable las veces que pasaba por Soledad buscando suministros para continuar cazando a los Dragones, las criaturas que ella había nacido para matar, y poco a poco Sybille había percibido algo extraño en si misma, una emoción que le costo reconocer ya que era parecida pero totalmente diferente a lo que había sentido por Torygg mientras lo criaba.

Sybille había tenido dudas sobre si seguir sus sentimientos pero la khajiit, una vez que había matado a Alduin, le dijo que había sabido todo el tiempo que era una vampiresa y deseaba casarse con ella, haciendo que aceptase inmediatamente.

Por supuesto, no todo había sido feliz en su relación. El estatus de su esposa significaba que no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa pero afortunadamente la mayoría de las cosas que tenia que hacer eran lidiar con tontos como quienes habían tratado de secuestrarla una vez a pesar de saber de lo que ambas eran capaces.

Un par de manos la agarraron por detrás y Sybille sonrió viendo a su esposa unirse a ella en el baño. Horas después se dirigieron al castillo, que era donde trabajaba como Maga de la Corte a pesar de que había muchos más magos repartidos por todo Skyrim, hablando acerca de otro detalle que les fallaba en su relación.

Ambas deseaban tener hijos pero no les era posible tenerlos de la manera tradicional, y incluso si su esposa fuese un hombre Sybille era estéril por culpa de su enfermedad. Su esposa proponía adoptar uno o varios de los muchos huérfanos que habitaban la región por culpa de la guerra civil o los ataques de los Dragones. Sybille estaba de acuerdo pero tenia dudas no solo sobre si su hijo aceptaría su relación, que era vista como algo inusual por el público, sino también porque la enfermedad de Sybille provocaría la ejecución de ambas si fuese revelada públicamente y los niños pequeños no eran precisamente conocidos por ser capaces de guardar secretos.

Esa noche, tras reflexionar sobre ello durante todo el día, su esposa le dijo que francamente no le importaba que clase de hijo tuviesen sino que las aceptase tal y como eran sin verlas como algo anormal. Sybille decidió que era lo menos que podían desear para sus hijos y pensó que era un buen momento para recompensarla.

Los pocos vecinos que tenían no pudieron dormir por el ruido que hicieron mientras repetían su noche de bodas.


End file.
